


I can't help it, Solace!

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Partying, Teasing, Weed, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will Solace has a reputation for being a fuckboy. Nico starts to like him, even have a crush on him... but how will that work out for the two of them?





	1. Chapter 1

Part One

  
“Hazel, please, stop.”

“Will?  _ Solace _ ?”

“Hazel!” I glance around and tell her to shush. “People have ears, you know! And I didn’t tell you so you could tell everyone else!”

“Does Percy know?”

“Why would I tell Percy when I had doubts about telling you?” I check around the hallway again, to make sure it’s empty. We’re skipping class- something I practically had to force my 4.0 best friend to do.

“I don’t know. I was just wondering,” she says defensively. “Are you sure? Will?”

“Yes, Hazel, and if you say his name loudly  _ one more time _ -”

“I’m not being loud!”

“For a dead silent hallway, yes, you  _ are _ !”

Hazel crosses her arms. “Fine. I’ll be quieter. It’s been almost five minutes, though, maybe I should get back to Anatomy…”

“Go ahead. I’ll just hang around a little more. I might not go back to Lang at all.”

“Isn’t your backpack in there?”

“Shit. You’re right,” I say. Hazel crosses her arms. “Sorry, sorry… shoot, you’re right.”

“I’m not a total loser for that, Nico.” She adds, “And it’s  _ unnecessary _ cursing that I don’t like. There  _ is _ a time and place.”

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, okay. Just try not to be too much of a loser. I’ll tell Percy some other time- when Rachel isn’t around.”

I wander around a little longer, but eventually, I get back to second period. Mrs. Attal isn’t in the room. Lucky for me- I don’t want another detention. 

I sit down and pretend to do work for the rest of the period, which is probably why my GPA is only an average 2.7.

Lunch finally rolls around, and I find Percy and Hazel talking in the courtyard. “Hey, Hazel. Hey, Perce.”

“Hey, Nico,” Percy says. “Hazel says you’ve got some big, big news that I won’t like.”

Before I can get mad at Hazel (I wasn’t really going to say anything to him yet, if at all), Rachel prances around the corner. It’s Friday, so it makes sense she’s in her cheerleading outfit. She plops down next to Percy and kisses him on the cheek. “Hi, Percy!” She says.

“Hey, Rachel,” he answers, much less enthusiastically. 

I give Hazel a look like,  _ Can we move away from that sinking ship? _

Hazel nods and we stand up and start walking elsewhere. We sit down only a couple empty tables away from Percy and Rachel. Rachel is talking animatedly about cheer or something, and Percy is nodding.

“So,” I say. There’s only one thing Hazel wants to talk about, and one thing I absolutely don’t want to talk about. “How’s Frank?”

“Frank?” If Hazel could blush, I’m sure she would. “Well, we still have our thing… but he hasn’t made any other moves and I’m kind of worried.” I nod, looking sort of past her, where one ray of sunshine happens to be sitting on a tabletop, hands in the air, talking about something that happened.

“What should I do, Nico?”

“What?” My eyes snap back to her.

Hazel smirks and turns around. “Got yourself distracted, huh? I said what should I do about Frank?”

“Hazel, it’s really obvious you both like each other. Just say something the next time just the two of you are hanging out.” For me, however- Will definitely didn’t even notice me. Sure, he knows I exist, but only because we’re in the same grade. Everyone knows everyone in the junior class.

Hazel, flustered, turns just the slightest bit pink. It’s hard to tell with her, but when it happens, it’s an adorable little Levesque thing. “Rachel’s gone. We can go back now.”

“Yeah, I’m not so sure I want to talk to Percy about Will. Especially in a courtyard, full of people, and  _ Will _ !”

“Okay, okay! Then the next time we all hang out, or you two do some boy thing.” Hazel and I start walking back. I turn to look at Solace one last time and catch his eye. He smiles, but I put it down as my imagination.

Percy’s sitting by himself by the time we get there. “Rachel and I have a date Thursday night,” he says tonelessly.

“And how do you feel about said date?” asks Hazel.

Percy shrugs and looks away. “I’m not sure how great it’s going to go. What about you and Frank?”

There’s one thing Percy and I have in common- we’ll distract Hazel with Frank.

“Oh,” Hazel says. She stammers, “W-well, how’s Nico doing in the love department?” I give her a look like,  _ Thanks, Hazel. This is why you’re definitely my favorite. _

“Nico’s love life?”

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it now, Hazel,” I hiss.

“Is this what I’m not going to like?” Percy asks.

“N-no, I was just saying it because I was nervous about Frank! We’re doing great! I love Frank!”

“Really smooth, Hazel, I can tell he’s completely convinced-”

“Did you just say you love Frank?”

“Yeah, does Frank know?” I ask.

Hazel flushes, and buries her face in her hands. “I’m too short to deal with this.”

“I’m three inches taller than you, Hazel. Aim your complaints at Jackson here, he’s the real giant.”

“Yeah, I’m… uh, wait… nine inches taller than you. Anyway, who is Nico totally crushing on?”

“I’m not  _ totally crushing _ -”

“Nico, just tell him, he won’t leave you alone if you don’t,” Hazel says miserably. “I’m sorry, I’m just really bad under pressure, you know this.”

I turn and face Percy. “You cannot, under any circumstances, react.”

“O-kay,” Percy says nervously.

I close my eyes. I’m pale, and a very easy blusher, so my cheeks are already red. “I don’t really like him, but he’s kinda nice looking- Will. Solace.”

Percy sucks his teeth and shoves his hands in his pockets, but to his credit, he doesn’t react too terribly. “He was wandering around during second period. I hate that he gets away with it all the time. He’s a delinquent, Nico.”

“Second period?” My tongue feels swollen in my throat.

“Nico, no, there’s no way he was around when you told me,” Hazel starts.

I would say something, but the bell rings. “I have AP Bio now, so I have to go. And we will never speak of this again.”

Will sits next to me in bio. I haven’t said anything because I know how they’d react. And this crush has been building up over the last two weeks of school, when we were first partnered. What was worse was that Ms. Gardner said these partners would be our partners for the whole semester.

I’m in for about four months of torture, unless Will drops out. But I was in his bio class freshmen year (when I first noticed him, although that year, I was still getting over my crush on Percy that no one knows about), he was insanely good. I think bio is the only class he’s gifted in, unless he’s a very smart delinquent.

“Hi, Nico,” Will says. Will is openly bisexual, which is why I haven’t beaten down the crush in two weeks. But he’s also a fuckboy. He flirts with a lot of girls and boys, usually at the same time, and there are rumors that he “humps and dumps.” 

“Oh. Hi, Will,” I say as casually as I can. 

Ms. Gardner smiles at the class. “Sorry about the dirt on the tables, everyone. The horticulture class was somewhat messy in fourth period and I didn’t get to clean up during lunch. So, for a warm-up, for whoever did the reading I assigned last week, that was supposed to be done today. Who can tell me which of these four are _ not _ in DNA: Guanine, uracil, deoxyribose, and adenine.”

She looks around the class of only sixteen students, half of whom are seniors and will be gone by the end of May. Annabeth’s hand is in the air, but Ms. Gardner says sharply, “Mr. Solace?”

Will is looking at his phone. “Uh, uracil.” He’s barely paying attention.

“Correct,” Ms. Gardner says, somewhat surprised. She asks another couple of questions, two of which Annabeth answers.

Ms. Gardner starts handing back quizzes. “The average was a 15 out of 20. I know for some of you, that’s a blow, but in my classes, I grade hard. And, somehow, my students get higher AP scores than others.”

I’m barely holding onto a B in this class.

She puts Will’s down on the table, pausing. “I don’t know how you do it, Will.” I glance at the paper- 100%, plus the bonus question.

Will was done fifteen minutes into the test. I stare at my 14/20. “How do you do that?” I ask him.

Will grins, and I feel myself getting warmer.  _ Go away, blush, now is not the time. _ “I’m a prodigy, I suppose. Plus, my mom is a biology professor at college. She’s taught me a few things.”

He goes back to his phone for the rest of the period, glancing up occasionally when a difficult subject comes up. It’s just a lot of notes this period. “On Monday, we’re going to start a project, so come prepared, with a hair tie, and with closed-toed shoes!” Ms. Gardner calls. “Also, read pages 30 to 35 in your textbooks over the weekend.”

The only other class I have with Will is gym, eighth period. Sixth with Gardner is fine, where I see Will’s prodigy brainiac side, but in last period gym… Will gets sweaty. It’s his third year because he’s a student athlete and likes gym, but this is the year I get a gym credit because I don’t want to take it senior year.

Seventh period is boring and lonely because I have no friends in it. I’m also bad at Anatomy, and I have a D ( _ Two weeks into the semester, _ I think grimly) which isn’t boosting morale at home. 

Ever since Bianca got accepted into a private boarding school on a full scholarship, I’ve just been a disappointment. And it’s not like my parents say it or even act like it, but I feel like an embarrassment compared to Bianca.

Gym is my only A, and it’s slipping to a B because I don’t change.

“Today we’re starting the dodgeball unit, because I love dodgeball,” says Coach Thomas. “Also, it was recently added to the curriculum. But this class is huge, so we’re three teams of about 12, and rotating the three teams. Who wants to be a captain?”

Several of the football jocks who are already hyped for tonight game volunteer. Thomas surveys the boys, and says, “All right. I want Davids, Solace, and Miller up here.”

_ Will’s not on football,  _ I think.

But, he is friends with the jocks, and on the swim and lacrosse teams, so that might explain why Coach Thomas knows him so well.

I’m never picked first. I’m picked when there’s no one else to pick. Usually like third or fourth to last. But there’s still about ten people left when Will surprises me and says, “Nico.”

“I don’t play, like at all,” I whisper to him.

He smirks. “Don’t care. We’re bio buddies now. Just don’t fuck up the game for everyone and they’ll like you.”

This made me swallow thickly. Will was being so nice. I remind myself of the rumors. Do I really want to be “hump and dump” number eighty?

The first round of dodgeball goes by quick. All I do is avoid balls and throw them back, but I don’t get anyone out. We do win the first game, though, since Will has a bunch of his buddies on the team. 

“Good job, Nico,” Will says, smiling brightly. “You should come to the party this weekend.”

“I don’t really go to parties… not my scene,” I say. 

“Well, you and your friends should come. It’s at my house, after all,” Will says. He smiles and waves before sauntering off to the locker room with his friends. 

Will shirtless in the locker room only makes me flush even more. I can’t help how red my face gets. I quickly pull on a hoodie and rush out to my bus, where I pray Will Solace isn’t who the rumors say he is. 


	2. Parties Are Perfect for Catastrophes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's feelings only grow bigger when he allows small things to mean what he WANTS them to mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Bianca is only one year older than Nico. She's a senior at her private school, and he's a junior at Goode High.

It’s Friday night. Goode High won the football game, so now everyone’s pumped for the party at Will’s tonight.

“Hazel, Percy, let’s just go,” I say. “Come on, guys. Will invited me, personally, during gym today. I really want to.”

“It sounds like something that could get us all in trouble,” Hazel says nervously.

“My mom’s out of town this weekend with Paul… maybe we can crash at my place after,” Percy offers. “Hazel, come on. Just to keep an eye on us boys?”

Hazel purses her lips, but even she isn’t immune to the charms of winning a football game. She smiles just a little, and says, “Fine. Just to keep an eye on you two.”

We go to a cafe for pastries before the party. It’s a tradition that started with me and Percy freshmen year, and then Hazel moved here and we became better friends. 

Percy drives us to his house, where he checks inside. “Mom? Paul?” He turns around. “They took my sister, too.”

“So, they’re not home?” Hazel asks.

“Definitely not, we’re safe,” Percy says. He closes the door and smiles at us. “So, let’s go the that party.”

  
Some people are already drunk by the time we arrive at the party. Will and Jason Grace are playing beer pong, and Percy spots Rachel with her friends.

“She’d want me to come over,” Percy says uncertainly.

“Hang out with us instead,” Hazel says. “We all know you’re debating breaking up with her.”

“What? No, I-”

“Perce?” I say. “It’s pointless to deny it.”

He stares at us, and then sort of slumps. “Yeah. I’m gonna go find a drink.” Before I can warn him not to drink his feelings (a lesson I’ve learned from experience), he disappears into the crowd of sweaty people.

“Well, I guess I’ll get something too,” I say. Hazel follows me to the drinks. I pick up a solo cup, and sniff it. It’s beer.

Pretty soon, I don’t know how many solo cups I’ve had. Five? Ten? One of them had something in it, there’s no way it was just beer… Hazel is off with Percy, making sure he’s okay, so I stumble up the blurry stairs and crash into a room. 

“Oh my god!” A girl shrieks. 

“Whoops, sorry,” I slur, and I walk back out and finally crash into someone else’s bed. No one else is here. It’s a nice room. The bed is super comfortable.

I start counting sheep, but my alcohol-addled brain can’t keep track or fall asleep. Usually, it helps me sleep more than anything, but now I’m wide awake.

A few minutes later, someone else comes in. Two people. They drunkenly laugh, and say, “Sorry, dude!” and go off to find an available room. I take deep breaths. I need water and I want to sleep off the hangover. 

Even later, someone comes in. “What’re you doing in my room?” 

“Huh?”

“What’re… you doing in my room?” Clearly, someone almost as drunk as me. “Oh, it’s Nico! Hi, Nico…”

The blond head and the blue eyes and the freckles register. “Oh, you’re… Will!”

“Will,” Will says. He slumps on his bed. “How’re you doing?” The way he says ‘doing’ is pronounced, like he has to remember each letter before he says the word.

“I’m pretty drunk.”

“Me, too. Is this your first time?”

“No,” I murmur. The other times, though, I don’t want to talk about. “And I’m gonna guess this isn’t yours.”

“You guess correctly!” Will laughs. He opens a water bottle and starts drinking. He gives me one, too. “I have some under my bed. Here, this’ll help.”

A couple water bottles later, my head is slightly clearer. The drunkenness starts to fade, followed by a headache. “Will, why are you so nice to me?”

“Sorry?”

“Why are you so nice to me?” I know I’m going to regret the words coming out of my mouth. “Everyone says you’re so mean.”

“My reputation isn’t the cleanest, I know,” Will says. “But I  _ am _ nice. That bitch Lacy was just upset when I dumped her.”

“Lacy’s nice,” I say without thinking.

Will leans back in his bed. His arms are spread across the whole bed, so I can’t lie down without laying on his arm. He surprises me by saying, “Nico, lie down. It’ll help your head, I swear.”

Hesitantly, with a  thumping heart, I lie down. The back of my neck meets his forearm, so I scoot down a little to be more comfortable. 

“Man, di Angelo, you’re short.”

“You’re only like, 6 feet tall!”

“Yeah, like, ten inches taller than you.”

“Six,” I mutter defensively. Will laughs. 

He says, “It’s okay, I like shorter guys better. It makes me feel great about myself, since I’m shorter than a lot of the jocks on the team.”

_ I like shorter guys better.  _ “No one really likes me better than anything,” I mumble.  _ Stop talking. Stop fucking talking. _

“But I like you better than a lot of people,” Will murmurs. 

Soon enough, my eyes close, and I find sleep before long.

  
“Nico, you total piece of shit.”

Someone is picking me up. “Get off,” I mumble.

“Nico, get up. Up, up, up. I’m not letting you wake up tomorrow morning next to him.” I realize the voice is Percy’s.

“What time is it?”

“It’s three in the morning. You are so lucky Hazel and I care about you, Nico, or you’d be in a very embarrassing morning situation.” I realize I am also tangled up somewhat in Will’s limbs, but he’s dead asleep. Maybe he was drunker than me and just handled it better.

I rub my eyes. I don’t feel hungover or sad or anything. Just empty.  _ I should’ve known better than to get drunk. _ It just brings back depressing feelings that I managed to get over. “Okay. Help me out, here, Percy.”

With one arm over his shoulder, Percy helps me down the stairs. I’m exhausted, and I feel so empty. Then I remember what happened when Will came back to his room. I was laying down on his arm.  _ He said he liked me. _ But he couldn’t have meant it. Besides, we were drunk.

We get back to Percy’s and the clock reads 3:34am. Hazel is sleeping peacefully on the couch. Percy’s obviously exhausted as well. He crashes onto his bed and mutters, “Find somewhere.”

I just fall asleep next to him. He’s got a big bed now, anyway.

  
“Nico.”

“Hm?”

“You are in so much trouble.”

“Why?” I open my eyes blearily. “Hazel?” She’s glaring at me fiercely, eyebrows so closely knit together I’d say she had a unibrow if I didn’t know her.

“You ditched us yesterday. We couldn’t find you. It was around 2:30 when people started leaving, and then we searched the whole house. We find you, in Will’s room, wrapped together- do you know how scared Percy was to pull back the covers? If you had been naked, I think I would have castrated you in anger.”

My hands go to my crotch. “We didn’t do anything. He came up the stairs into his room and I was already there, it’s not like he led me there.”

“Will has a reputation, Nico, of about three different people a month.”

“We didn’t do anything!”  _ He said he liked me better than a lot of people. _ Was he flirting with me? No, we were drunk. He probably didn’t realize it was me. Wait, he said Nico-  _ But he was drunk,  _ I tell myself firmly.

Hazel crosses her arms. “I don’t care! We didn’t know where you were, Nico!”

“Well, I was fine.”

Percy grabs a pillow and covers his head without saying anything. Hazel says angrily, “Don’t you have an opinion on this, Percy?”

“Whatever Nico did, I did worse,” he says in a muffled, but hollow, voice.

“What?” Her arms slacken.

I lean over. “Yeah, Jackson, what’d you do?”

He presses the pillow to his head. “I made out with someone,” he whispers, barely audible. “Fuck, I was so gone… I don’t even know who it was.”

“Well… that’s not good,” Hazel says. “But you should really break up with Rachel if you know it wasn’t her. And, for the love of God, don’t try to act like it didn’t happen. Rachel was at that party. She might’ve seen it- not to mention the rest of the cheer squad.”

Percy wordlessly points to his phone. Hazel picks it up and I crane my neck over Percy’s body to see her reaction.

“You have three missed calls and seven texts from her,” Hazel says.

“I know,” he mumbles.

“Percy… you have a date with her tonight.”

He turns onto his stomach so he’s lying facedown. “I know.”

Hazel rubs her eyes. “As much as this sucks for all of you, I’m meeting up with Frank later today. I think tonight’s the night… I’m going to say something.”

I nod and a couple hours later, head home, where I read the biology textbook and take notes. Will’s words stay with me the entire Saturday and Sunday- was he flirting?

Monday is off, so I get a whole extra day to contemplate my infatuation with Solace. My mom comes in the room. “Nico? Did you finish your bio homework? I know you’re taking the AP course now.”

“Yeah, I finished. I’m gonna go over it again tonight,” I say, because Ms. Gardner will definitely ask us questions about the reading.

“Your father and I are so proud of you for taking that course, you know.”

“Is he?”

“Of course, Nico. Why wouldn’t we be? This is your third AP class.” I look back at the biology textbook.

“I mean, it’s not earning me any scholarships to big private schools,” I say, somewhat resentfully.

Mom rolls her eyes and sits next to me on the bed. “Oh, sweetie, you think we care? Bianca is gifted, yes, but only in academics. You just need to find what you’re gifted in. And if you’re not, then you just have to find something you like and work hard to make it better.”

“Thanks, Mom. I’m gonna go ahead and finish up reviewing my notes,” I say.

She nods. “Your father wants to know what you want for dinner.”

“Um, anything’s fine. But can we get Chinese?”

“Sure,  _ amore, _ ” Mom says. I feel myself smile stupidly. Ever since I was a kid and she first taught me Italian, she’s been calling me her love or her son in Italian. 

After I study, Dad calls me into the dining room. There’s four chairs, but one of them is empty.

“What color should the walls be?” Dad says. He and Mom are looking at the Home Depot site.

“Getting some redecorating ideas?” I ask. “Maybe you should do pillars of monk skulls.”

Dad arches an eyebrow. “You know, Nico, I can never tell when you’re joking.”

I grin and take my food back to my room. My parents have a little more money than most, but it’s nothing compared to people like Will Solace. They’re redecorating most of the house. I decide to call Bianca.

“Hey, Bianca,” I say.

“Hi, Nico! Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to call. I’m studying right now.”

“Oh, do you want me to call you back later?”

“No, it’s fine! How’s school, Nico?” I hear clattering on the other end. She’s probably sorting things out. She loves her organizing.

“I… don’t really know, actually.” Should I tell her about Will? Bianca was the first person I came out to, the second being my parents. Then it just became common knowledge. By the end of eighth grade, I was the gay emo kid. “There’s… a guy, I think. I like him, but…” I breathe out. “Everything’s really confusing with him. I don’t think he likes me at all, though.”  _ Liar. You want him to like you. You think he does, purely because you want him to.  _ The only reason I don’t say I think he likes me is because I’m still trying to squash hopes.

“I don’t know how to help you since I don’t know him.”

“Will Solace,” I say before I lose my nerve.

Bianca inhales sharply on the other end. She only left a year ago for the private school, and it doesn’t surprise me that she remembers Solace. “All I can tell you is that his older sister is a bitch.”

Bianca and Kayla did  _ not _ get along.

Eager to turn the subject away from the Solaces, I say, “So, are the girls at Clarion’s hot?”

Bianca giggles, and I know my sister has found someone. “There is one girl, who’s open like me… she’s super hot… but we’ve known each other our whole lives.”

“Who else came from Goode and went to Clarion’s?” I ask, confused.

Bianca takes a deep breath. “Thalia Grace.”

“Jason is one of Will’s best friends! God, that’s going to be so awkward… Hey, Grace, my sister is dating yours…”

“We’re not  _ dating,  _ we just make out a lot and we like each other!” Bianca says. “Thalia dyed her hair, it’s got streaks of blue in it- Nico, she’s so hot. And since both of us come back to the same place for Christmas, we can introduce each other to our families.”

“Are you going to be dating by then?”

“Of course. I’m asking her to be my girlfriend tonight. I’ll call you tomorrow and tell you how it goes, even if it goes sour.”

“Okay. Get back to studying, Bianca, okay?”

“Got it,” Bianca says. “I love you!”

“Love you, too,” I say, before I hang up. 

I lay on my bed and smile stupidly. I can’t wait to go to school tomorrow, and see Will.


	3. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at chapter titles, I'm so sorry. Also, another note: fifth period is lunch, which is why there are eight period instead of seven.
> 
> On the other hand, I'm really surprised at how much feedback I'm getting! Thank you to everyone who's given me feedback, kudos, or other comments! You guys really brightened my day :)

Tuesday, second period. I look at my phone again. 

**Nico:** Can you skip again?

**Hazel:** No! I need to stay this time. We’re in the middle of a quiz!  
I finished early.

**Nico:** So you can come?

**Hazel:** Fine. Give me like five minutes to get to the bathroom by the goblin.

The goblin is our evil math teacher from sophomore year. Ms. Alecto was a terrible, horrible teacher. I don’t think a single person liked her as a person, and I wouldn’t be surprised if she never got married.

I’m standing outside the bathroom by the water fountain. I pretend to take a sip and go into the bathroom when the goblin passes by. 

About a minute later, I hear Hazel banging on the water fountain. “Hey, H- oh.”

Will stands up from getting water. “Hey, Nico!” He says brightly. \

“Hey, Will. I thought you were Hazel, actually.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Will says. 

“No, I’m not disappointed, just pleasantly surprised,” I say. 

Hazel turns the corner breathlessly. “Nico, sorry, I- oh, hello, Will,” she finishes timidly. “What are you doing here?”

“I was getting water, but if I was interrupting anything…” Will grins and gives Nico a suggestive look.

“I’m gay, Solace, and everyone knows that.”

“And I have a boyfriend,” Hazel pipes up.

I turn to look at her. “Really? What happened on Saturday?”

Hazel flushed. “W-well, I’ll tell you, when Will isn’t here, you know…” She bites her lip and pulls on one of her curls.

Will laughs. He’s so relaxed and casual. He’s wearing a flannel today (I’m a sucker for flannels) and it’s rolled up, but I can still see his biceps and his arms are lean, but muscular. One hand is in his pocket, and the other waves. “I’m hurt, Hazel, truly, but I did tell Mr. Pretz I was only getting water, so I’ve gotta go. Bye, Nico, bye, Hazel,” he says.

After he turns the corner, Hazel says, “He said bye to you first.”

“What happened with Frank?”

“Well, I was about to talk to him about how I wanted our relationship to be solid, instead of just a thing, but…” She smiled to herself. “He beat me to it. He said he really liked me, and that he wants to go forward, so of course I said yes, and then he kissed me, but like… really hesitantly. Then I told him I was going to say the same thing, so we laughed a bit, and then I kissed him… It was great.”

“I sure wish  _ he’d _ tell me he wanted to move  _ our _ relationship forward,” I say, pointing a thumb over my shoulder where Will had left.

“Eventually, he either will, or you’ll stop liking him. You’re not going to have a crush on him forever.”

I want him to like me. In fact, I want him. Ever since we drunkenly slept in the same bed, I keep things about him. How he radiated heat, how warm I felt under the covers, how nice it was to talk to him, even if we were drunk. He had invaded my dreams, which is why I had to wash my sheets Sunday night.

I turn red at the memory. “Y-yeah, you’re right,” I stutter. Now I can’t get the memory out of my head. My imagination goes wild, thinking about Will. “Well, anyway, Hazel, I definitely need to get back to- you know, whatever I’m doing… in Lang today.” I resolve to leave after AP Bio today, and I hurry away from her.

At lunch, I’m by the basketball courts, where Will, Jason, and a few others are playing basketball. Percy finds us halfway through lunch. He sighs. “Rachel and I are over.”

“Oh, no.” Hazel frowns and hugs Percy. “I’m sorry, Percy. I know it was going south, fast, but it…”

“It hurts anyway,” Percy says. He watches the boys playing basketball and then continues, “She sought me out. She demanded to know if what Drew told her was true- did I make out with Reyna at the party? And I said, ‘Yeah, probably, I don’t remember who it was.’ Then she got so upset… she asked me if I had anything to say. I think she wanted me to say sorry, because even though I cheated on her, she wanted to stay together.”

“Did you apologize?” Hazel asks.

“No. I said, ‘Yeah, I think we should break up. Our relationship has been a wreck for weeks.’ And she said, ‘Fine! I guess we’re over!’ And she stormed away.”

“Damn,” I say. “Coldhearted, Jackson.”

“Don’t make me feel worse,” Percy groans.

“Relax, I’m teasing you. Now you can go after that brainiac, Annabeth.”

Percy nods. “I’m definitely gonna talk to her by the end of the week. No matter what. Make me swear.”

“Swear on it,” I say tiredly, but he talks over me and says “I swear!” before I can finish the sentence.

He grins and nods. “I’ve got this.”

“Not yet,” Hazel warns. “Listen, Percy, she’s not going to say yes if you ask her out right now. You don’t want to get with someone right after a breakup!”

“So, Friday?”

Hazel just rolls her eyes. “I’d wait a little longer, but you do you.”

Percy and Hazel talk about Frank and I listen to Will. He’s talking to Jason and Connor. “I’m definitely going to skip after either sixth or seventh, so I’m not gonna be there during eighth today. Try not to destroy my team.”

“You’re not the only one on your team, Will!” someone on my dodgeball team yells. I think it’s Michael Yew.

I go back to Percy and Hazel’s conversation. “Hazel, you’re so lucky,” Percy says. “You and Frank are perfect. I just wish he didn’t go to a different high school.”

“I wish Will liked me back,” I mutter.

“Say that a little louder, Nico,” Percy says loudly. 

“Shut up!” I hiss, turning pink.

Percy just smirks.

Hazel is smiling to herself, probably thinking about how great it feels when Frank kisses her. I feel myself becoming jealous. Luckily for me, the bell rings only a few minutes later and it’s off to sixth period.

Ms. Gardner starts us off with five warm-up questions. Annabeth has her hand up for every one, and Will is playing on his phone.

“I hope you all read the pages I asked you to,” Ms. Gardner says.

“I didn’t,” Will mutters to me, while tapping a text.

“Because now we have a ten point quiz on them. Good luck.” She starts passing them out. She stops at Will’s seat, and says, “Phone, Mr. Solace.”

Will groans. “Can I have it back at the end of the period?” 

“Yes, but only because this is the first time I’ve taken it, despite it not being the first time you’ve had it out during my class.” She pockets his phone and hands him the test. 

Will finishes ten minutes before I do, and he starts drawing around the edges. The sketches are really good. He notices me eyeing his paper, and whispers with a grin, “Want the answers?”

“No, your drawing,” I whisper back. I don’t want him thinking I’m cheating.

“Oh.” He writes on the table,  _ It’s not that good. _

I write back,  _ It’s pretty good. _

He smudges away his words and writes again.  _ But def not the best. _

_ No, but it’s still good! _

_ Exclamation point? Wow, you’re sure heated over me. _

I feel my face flush and I look at him. He grins, with his straight, white teeth, and I find myself wondering how it’d feel if…  _ NO!  _ I yell at myself.  _ Absolutely not. Not in school. _

_ Just over your drawing! _

Will smudges away his old words and starts to write again, but Gardner says, “Time’s up!” and collects papers. Will says, “Sure, di Angelo, just over my  _ sketch _ ,” and smirks. My cheeks flush even deeper red. 

“Stop, Will!” 

“Aw, I guess you’re not in the mood for it,” Will teases.

Now I’m so pink I can feel the tips of my ears burning. Thank god for long hair. “The mood for what?” I ask stupidly.

Will looks around. Ms. Gardner is at the front, answering one of Annabeth’s questions, so Will leans in and gives a breathy moan into my ear. “Fuck,” he whispers.

I lurch back, surprised. “That’s not funny!” I snap, while Will laughs. I can only imagine how red I am. But no matter how much blood has rushed to my face, some of it has rushed south of the equator, and I am not happy about it.

After the bell rings, I grab my things and walk out the school’s front door. None of the security guards are there, thank god, because they’re really strict. I walk to the McDonald’s that’s about a mile from the school, where I find myself face to face with Will Solace.

“Wow, imagine skipping class at the same time.”

“I can’t imagine how our dodgeball team will survive without either of us, di Angelo,” Will says. He picks up the McChicken and soda cup from the counter. “Why’d you duck out?”

“Didn’t feel like being there,” I answer simply. I order a soda cup and a breakfast combo, simply because I want a hash brown. “You?”

“There’s a test in seventh I didn’t study for.”

I hand cash over to the woman working the register. “You don’t ever study for biology,” I say, eyebrows raised.

Will shrugs. “I don’t have to try in bio. That stuff comes easily to me.  _ Many _ things, Nico, come easily to me.” He grins again, looking down at me.

All over again, blood rises to my cheeks. “Stop with the innuendo, Solace!”

“Why not? It’s so fun to watch you turn into a tomato.”

“B-because, it’s just weird-”

“Aw, are you too much of an innocent little virgin?” Will says teasingly, for the second time in the last hour.

I can feel the heat coming off my cheeks. “I think you could cook an egg on my face,” I mutter into my hands. One of the employees calls my receipt number, so I pick up the bag and walk to the soda machine, followed by Will. 

Will jams his cup under the soda machine and says, “Nico, you’re adorable. But no, I don’t think you could.”

_ Nico, you’re adorable.  _ Couldn’t he have said attractive? Hot? Impossible to resist? Anything that I thought about him? I point to my face somehow aggressively, with one hand pushing the cup against the soda lever. “Do you see how red you’re making me? Where else would you cook something?”

Will smiles, like he’s so glad I’ve given him a golden opportunity. He puts a lid on his cup and puts a finger on his ass, saying, “Ssss.”

I take a deep breath. Yes, Will, your ass is very hot, but I won’t say that unless my life is in danger. I force the blush down, and I say, “I have to go home.”

Will walks towards the door and I follow him out. I start walking and he says, “How’re you getting home?”

“I’m gonna walk?” I answer uncertainly. Why does he ask?

“I could give you a ride, you know.” Will gestures to the sleek red car behind him. “All you gotta do is ask.”

I think of how far I have to walk home, and I sigh. “Can I have a ride?”

Will grins, and waves me forward. I’m glad both Mom and Dad are working late tonight- I don’t know what they’d say if I showed up, early from school, in someone else’s car. I’m next to him when he bends down and whispers, “I’ll give you a ride any time.”

My whole face turns the reddest it’s been all day, and I get in the car. Will drives and whistles at my house.

“Don’t act impressed, I know yours is much bigger.”

“Now you’re the one with innuendo,” Will notes.

I pinch my nose. “Goodbye, Will,” I say. “Thanks for the ride home.”

Will waves and smiles. “Bye, Nico!”

I go inside my house, still thinking of everything that’s happened. Will’s constant flirting, not to mention, breathy moan, is probably what led me upstairs to my room, where I locked the door out of habit, and moaned a bit myself.


	4. Are you flirting with me for real or are you just making fun of me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I never imagined this story would get so popular. I have like, 30 kudos and almost 400 hits... coming from someone who used to be on Wattpad, that's a bit of a shock.
> 
> I love comments more than anything, please keep them coming! And if you see any mistakes, PLEASE point them out! I want to make this the best fic it can be. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Part Four

  
After I jerked off thinking about Will, and I showered and ate leftovers and cleansed myself, I call Bianca.

“Oh, um, hi, Nico!” Bianca says. She sounds weird, but I ignore it. “Well, things went great yesterday with Thalia. She said yes to being my girlfriend, and I didn’t realize how popular she was around the campus, because a bunch of people were looking at me and talking!” 

“That is… wow. I’m really happy for you, Bianca!”

“Yeah, yeah, so tell me about Will,” she says.

“Um…” I’m not sure where to start. I tell her all about second period, then what I overheard at lunch, and then everything in sixth period, and then everything that happened at the McDonald’s, finishing with the drive home.

“Wow,” Bianca says. “I think you have the hots for Solace, Nico, and trust me, you won’t lose them any time soon.”

“Will he?”

“Honestly… despite his reputation, I think he could be attracted to you. He is openly bisexual, and he’s been with guys before, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I think there’s something there, Nico,” Bianca says. “You’ve just gotta dig it up. Good luck.”

“I’ll definitely need it,” I say miserably. The call ends, and I go to sleep, where my dreams are filled with Will.

  
The entire Wednesday is a blur. I skip eighth period again. Will flirts more. Thursday morning, I take hits from my bong hidden in my room. 

First and second period are a different kind of blur. Third period, it starts to fade. Come fourth, it’s almost gone, and by lunch, I’m completely sober.

“That was fun while it lasted,” I mutter to Hazel and Percy.

“Dude, I can’t believe you got that high,” Percy says. “Or that you came to school like that, dumbass. You could’ve gotten caught.”

I wave it off. “Yeah, yeah. Who cares?”

“Nico, are you feeling okay?” Hazel asks tentatively.

“Fine,” I say. I smile airily. Maybe the high is still there. It was a lot of weed… or maybe I’m just dizzy.

It’s seventh period. Before lunch was over, I snuck back behind the school where all the potheads blaze up. I took only a couple hits, but the high was back. Now I’m sitting next to Will, screaming internally.  _ Don’t you dare say anything stupid while you’re high. _

“You all right, Nico?” Will asks, smirking knowingly.

“Yup,” I answer, popping the ‘ _ p _ ’ and smiling.

Ms. Gardner does her warm up, but it’s only two questions today. She says, “I have your quizzes from Tuesday done. The average was about the same, most of you got a 7/10.”

I get mine back- 7. Ms. Gardner, once again, stops at Will’s seat. “Mr. Solace, I don’t know how you do it. Phone,” she sighs, holding out her hand. She pockets his phone and I glance at his paper again. 10/10. 

“How?” I ask.

Will passes me his paper. “You can check yours with mine.” 

“But how did you get these answers?”

Will, now phoneless, decides to momentarily tutor me. “You got 6, 7, and 9 wrong.” He started explaining why. 

I feel warm in my stomach. Not sexually, not this time, but romantically. Will’s pencil eraser is pointing out key words in the question. He uses his hands to talk. I really noticed his small splash of faint freckles. His eyebrows furrowed together. “Do you get what I’m saying?” He asks.

“What?” I say, blinking out of my daze.

Will smiles, but in a sort of way that you’d think he caught me doing something. “Am I too distracting, student?”

“No,” I say, alarmed, sitting up straight. “I’m just really high.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Will says smugly. “Do you want me to explain number 7, or do you want to stare at me?”

“You’re so cocky, you know that?”

“ _ Cocky _ is definitely a good word to describe me,” Will says, and then he winks at me.

_ Think about how much of a fuckboy he is. _ “Nope, not a compliment,” I say, louder than I think was necessary, because someone in front of me turns around.

“Come on, Nico,” Will teases. 

Come on to what, I’m not sure, but I’m not stupid enough to ask out loud. “Nope, nope, nope, nope.” I refuse to turn pink.

Will pokes my side, saying, “I know you’re high, but you’re still my favorite person, so I’m gonna get you to say it.”

“Say what?”

Mistake. He leans over and whispers, “Say I’m cocky again.”

“No,” just because I don’t want to do anything he wants me to do. But I’m becoming more and more open to the flirting. 

“You know, there’s another party at my place on Friday. To celebrate our victory against whoever we’re playing.”

“How do you know you’ll win?”

“Because I’m gonna win for  _ you _ ,” Will whispers again. 

“You’re not on the team, Will.”

“But I am the manager and I’m with them when they’re training. I’ll bust their asses for you.”

I tint pink, but I don’t completely flush. “I’m flattered you’d do so much for me.”

“I’d do anything for you, especially in the bed.”

_ Now _ I’m flushing. “Stop it, Will, for the last time!” His flirting fueled a lot of my imagination yesterday. 

“You know you love it,” Will smirks.

I stay for eighth, so I see shirtless Will again, and a second time at the end of eighth period. I do my best to not let blood rush to my face (or anywhere else) but it’s somewhat difficult. I grab my backpack and rush out the door, walking right into Will.

“Oh, sorry,” I mutter.

“No need,” Will says cheerfully. “Where’re you going?”

“Home,” I say, indicating the bus.

“I can give you a ride.”

“I can also use the bus,” I say.

Will gives me a look like,  _ seriously? _ “Just ride with me,” Will says.

I really do hate the overcrowded bus.

“Fine. But only because you offered,” I say.

I get in the car again, but I look around. “Don’t any of your friends ride with you, too?” I’m not sure if I can trust myself, somewhat high, in his car, alone.

“No. They’re all riding with Jason. His sister got a girlfriend, so he was talking about it.”

“Yeah,” I mutter. “I know.”

Will notices my tone. “You okay there?”

“His girlfriend is my sister. Bianca di Angelo.”

“Holy shit, no way!” Will laughs. “What are the chances?”

“Being gay runs in the family, I guess,” I say, thinking of how weird it was when Bianca came out to me. It was like we swapped sexualities- whoops, now we’re both gay! Thankfully, I have perfect, loving parents.

“No kidding,” Will says. “Seems like everyone at this goddamn school is gay. You would not believe how many boys are closeted-”

But then he stops, like he’s avoiding something. “Anyway, we’re almost at your house, so…”

“You remember where I live?”

“That day isn’t easy to forget, Nico,” Will says cheekily. “In fact, I think I’m going to treasure your beautiful, pink little face forever.”

“Stop,” I warn him. How many times have I asked him to stop flirting with me?

“God, you’re turning pinker by the second. I think the fact that you’re so prone to blushing is cute.”

“Thanks,” I say, rolling my eyes.

He pulls into my driveway and I’m thankful neither of my parents are home. “No cars,” Will notes. “Parents away?”

“Working. I’m home alone most of the time, anyway,” I say.

“So you’re all alone in that big old house?” Will asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Not happening, Solace. Thanks for the ride!”

“Someday, I’ll be thanking you for the ride, mark my words.”

I just smile and walk into the house. I turn and see Will peeling out of the driveway. Then, I run upstairs and tell Bianca everything that’s happened this week since Tuesday- all about Wednesday, and being high all day, and what Will said and Will did and Will suggested-

“Slow down, Nico,” Bianca laughs. “Look, there’s no doubt in my mind he’s attracted to you, all right?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Go to his party. Maybe get a little drunk, flirt with him a  _ lot, _ and if he doesn’t reciprocate, you’ve always got the ‘oh, I was drunk’ excuse. I used it with Thalia.”

“Jason is pretty happy his sister has a girlfriend. Will told me that he was talking about it during lunch.”

“Well, I’m glad. I can’t wait to meet the Graces during break,” Bianca says.

I rub my eyes. “Yeah… I have to study for anatomy and bio tonight. I’ll talk to you on Saturday, okay?”

“Of course. Bye, Nico! I love you!”

“Love you too,” I mumble. She hangs up, and I bend back over my textbook. 

  
Friday afternoon, Will is playing on the basketball courts again. I’m sitting at a picnic table with Percy and Hazel.

“Today’s the day,” Percy says. “I’m gonna ask Annabeth.”

“She’s over there,” Hazel says. 

Percy looks over his shoulder. “Oh, my god. Do you see her? She’s so hot. And smart. And nice, and pretty-”

“We get it,” I say dryly. My day has been boring, and I have no weed left.

Percy takes a deep breath and walks over to where Annabeth is with her brother, Malcolm. They’re both looking at a textbook. Studying. What nerds.

I keep watching Will. He catches my eye and winks at me. I blush and look away. Hazel smirks at me. “No closer to shaking the crush, then.”

“No closer,” I say miserably.

Percy comes back a couple minutes later. “She said she didn’t want to be dating right now,” he says. But he’s not miserable. “She told me she didn’t want to be a rebound, so wait another week or something and ask her after her next AP unit test.”

“So… she gave you an eventual yes?” I ask.

“Yup,” Percy says. 

I smile. “Good. Maybe you’ll stop pining after Annabeth so bad.”

  
There’s a unit test in bio, so Will and I don’t talk much. It takes him only thirty-five minutes, but I’m struggling all the way to the bell.

He says, “I could tutor you, you know.”

“How?”

“Just stay at my house Friday night. My parents are out of town basically every weekend, anyway.”

“Um, sure.” 

Will smiles and writes his phone number on my hand. I smile, but really, I’m trying not to burn red. “See you at the game tonight. And at my house… and on Saturday?”

“You bet,” I say.

I text Hazel and Percy all throughout seventh period, barely paying attention. 

**Nico:** Will gave me his phone number. He wants to tutor me in bio

**Hazel:** That’s so great! All of our love lives are moving forward, I’m so on board with it

**Percy:** Are we going to his party tonight?

**Nico:** Yes. Of course.

**Percy:** What about your parents? Where will they think you are?

**Nico:** Shit

**Hazel** : I can say you’re at my house. Your parents love me, I doubt they’d question it

**Nico:** Thanks, Hazel

I text my parents and ask if I can spend the night at Hazel’s. They say of course, tell her they love her, and that they hope we can have her over for dinner at some point… Mom will cook something Italian. Hazel says she’ll be happy to sometime next weekend, and I click my phone shut, closing my eyes, wondering what could happen this weekend.


	5. A Will-Full Weekend, Part 1

Part Five

  
I sneak another peek at Will’s abs. He’s thin, yet muscular. He’s not super buff like Jason or something. I don’t get it- I’m all skin and flab.

“Will, join the football team next year. Why’d you manage this year?” asks Jason Grace.

“Just wanted something different,” Will answers.

I put on more deodorant and close my gym locker. I look at our texts from last night again.

**Nico:** Hi, from bio

**Will:** Hi, Nico! So are you staying Friday night for the tutoring?

**Nico:** Yeah, sure.

**Will:** I’m glad to hear it :)

I walk out to the bus. Will’s staying after to practice the boys for the game tonight. I remember that he said he would win for me. The smile plays at my lips the whole way home.

Percy and Hazel come to the football game with me. Frank is invited, too, since it’s his high school we’re playing against.

Frank is tall- like, 6’3 or something. He’s a full foot taller than Hazel, and I can’t imagine them being with anyone else.

Frank’s super bulky, but he’s so nice and friendly and sweet. He and Hazel can’t stop giggling and laughing and being flustered. 

I watch the game. Will and Coach Thomas talk throughout the whole thing, and sometimes yell at the reff, but by the end of the game, we’ve won.

Frank says to Hazel, “I’m glad.”

I roll my eyes and smile at how stupidly in love they are. 

The football team and Will are headed to the lockers, Will shouting, “Party at my house!” I look at Percy, Hazel, and Frank hopefully.

“You boys are on your own if you go,” Hazel says. “Frank and I are going on a date tonight.”

“Percy?”

“I’m down,” Percy says. “I’ve got no girlfriend to drunkenly cheat on and nothing to lose, so sure. Except I’m not sure Annabeth’s into partiers.”

I grin. “Percy, I swear, she’s into you. Come on, let’s just go!”

So, half an hour later, Percy and I are mingling with everyone at Will’s party. Some kids even talk to me. “So this is Will’s new toy?”

“Sorry?”

“Will’s new toy,” the girl repeats. “I remember when I was. He was so nice, and caring, and flirty. And then I slept with him and it all went down the drain.”

She gives me an angry look. I say, “We’re just friends.” But then I wonder, could that be his endgame? No, Will’s just flirty with everyone. Is friends an overstatement? Maybe he just sees me as someone to fuck around with, to mess with. My tongue feels swollen in my throat and my body is tingling like a mini panic attack is coming, so I find the nearest cup of water and drink it.

What goes down my throat is not water. Vodka burns my mouth, but I drink it all anyway, then fill the cup with water from the tap and drinking that. The water should balance it out. I take a few deep breaths and head back to the party atmosphere.

People are drinking and grinding everywhere. I can’t find Percy. I ask a few people, but they say they don’t know or they just saw him but aren’t sure anymore. 

I start to worry. The little bit of vodka (the cup was less than half full) and the drunk teenagers around me are getting to my head.

There are some potheads upstairs, hotboxing in the bathroom, so I take only one small hit. “All right, I’m okay, I’m okay.” I go back out to search for Percy. 

Someone puts their hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Jason Grace. “Hey, you’re Will’s little friend,” he says, sort of laughing.

“Hey… my sister is dating your sister,” I say. “Bianca.”

Jason’s face changes, and he says, “Oh, your sister?... Where’s Will?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m gonna go find him.” Jason disappears. I look at the clock. It’s 1 in the morning. People start filtering out of the house. I sit down on the couch and wait for Percy to come. People are playing a game where you pass a stick by your mouth. One girl, Piper, I think, tries to pass to me, and I say I’m not playing, but people boo at me, so I play.

The next person is a guy. Leo? Slowly, people leave the party. I’m more sober now. I have control over my body and I can think and talk right, but I do stumble a little when I walk. I rub my eyes.  _ The only reason I even came was Will, but I haven’t seen him at all. _

I start to doze off on the couch. Percy is still nowhere to be found. The couch dips next to me, and I open my eyes with a start. 

Will says, “There’s only like, ten people still here. I’m lucky you’re one of them.”

Now fully woken up, I flush just a little. “Yeah, yeah. Have you seen Percy?”

“He left just a little while ago,” Will says. “Had the blondie Annabeth on his arm and he was looking for you, but he couldn’t find you.”

“I couldn’t find him, either,” I grumble.

“Do you want to sleep somewhere more comfortable than this couch?” Will asks. 

“Yeah,” I admit. There’s sticky beer stains all over it. Will smiles and leads me upstairs. We go into his room, and I can’t help but remember the girl who told me fucked her and ducked out. “Your room?” Now I’m pink again. I hate how easily he can make me blush.

“Or the guest bedroom, but trust me, mine is better. No one sleeps in any of the guest rooms,” Will says. He pulls my wrist and sits down on the bed, where I sit next to him. My face is warm, but I’m not furiously blushing, so that’s fine. My phone vibrates and I check the text.

**Percy:** I’m at my house again. You’re staying at Will’s anyway, right?

I text ‘yes’ and put my phone in my pocket. “Well, night, Will,” I say uncertainly. I kick off my shoes and lean back. Will leans back, too, so we’re next to each other on the bed. I turn over, so my back is facing him, because I don’t want him to see how flushed I’ve become.  _ You’re such an easy blusher. _ Neither of us bothers pulling up the sheets- my clothes are warm enough.

But then Will surprises me. His arm comes up over my shoulder and he’s pulling me like I’m the little spoon. My whole face is burning red, right to the tips of my ears.

“W-what’re you doing, Will?” I turn over just a little. Will’s smiling at me. 

He doesn’t say anything when he leans forward and kisses me. His lips are warm and soft. He keeps pushing, deepening his kiss, and I’m too shocked to do anything. My arms are trapped against my chest. His eyes are closed, and his eyelashes are freakishly long. I let my eyes close slowly.

Will shifts so he’s more on top of me than before. His tongue pushes into my mouth. He doesn’t taste like beer, or vodka, or anything. Just… nice. Will. 

Both my hands are on his waist. One of his hands is cupping my cheek and the other is down at my hip. His kiss becomes more and more aggressive. The hand that was on my hip is sliding up my shirt over my skin. Will tugs at it. 

I stop kissing him and let him pull my shirt off. I’m overcome with wanting to kiss Will. He’s beautiful, and perfect, and he wants to kiss  _ me. _

His shirt comes off too. He’s breathless, kissing me. His hand is back on my hip, but then he starts fumbling with my jeans zipper.

_ “I slept with him and it all went down the drain.” _

Is that all Will wants? Is that why he kissed me? Is that why he’s trying to pull down my pants, while our legs are hopelessly tangled together. His hand is past my boxers now-

I gasp for air and I push Will off of me, sitting up in the bed. “Stop it, Will. Stop.”

“What’s wrong?” Will asks. There’s an angry edge in his tone.

I yank my shirt back on. “Y-you can’t just do that, n-not without w-warning…” I pull my shoes on. “That girl was right.”

“What girl?” Will asks, exasperated.

“The one who said you slept with her and then you left her behind! I-I’m not that girl, and I’m not gonna be dumped after you get  _ bored _ of me-”

“I’m not going to get bored of you-”

“I’m leaving.”

Will tugs his shirt back on. I glance into the hallway. No one else is still here. “Nico- ow, fuck- Nico, stop, wait-”

“And here I was, stupidly wondering if your flirting was serious, or if you were fucking with me-”

“I wasn’t fucking with you!-”

“-when it turns out, fucking me was just your goal the whole time!-”

Will grabs my shoulder. His blue eyes are wide with… sadness? I shake it off. “Nico, please, please, please wait- let me explain-”

“Don’t fucking  _ touch _ me, Solace!” I shout. I walk out the front door and slam it. I text Percy-  _ can you come pick me up? Please. _

I sit at the corner of the street, out of sight of Will’s house, until Percy’s car picks me up. I open the door blearily. “Thanks, Perce.”

“No problem.”

I slump in the passenger’s seat and when I finally land on Percy’s couch, I fall asleep.

 

  
I have a dozen texts from Will when I wake up. 

**Will:** Nico  
Nico, seriously  
I know what you think but it’s not true  
Please answer your phone  
Just let me EXPLAIN

I click off my phone. The kitchen clock says it’s almost 10. I quietly walk out of the Jackson house, sending Percy a text explaining that I left. I catch a taxi back to my house. Dad is already awake.

“Hey, you’re back early,” he says. 

“Yup,” I say. “I’m a little surprised myself.”

I walk into the kitchen and start pouring cereal. I sit down across from Dad. He looks up, and his facial expression changes to shocked.

“What?” I demand self-consciously.

Dad says slowly, “What… is that… on your neck?” His pen is pointing towards me.

I pull out my phone and turn on the camera. I’m instantly red when I notice the hickey that stands out against my pale skin. “Oh, my god,” I say.

“‘Oh my god’ is right. I  _ know _ that wasn’t Hazel. Where were you?”

“W-we went to a party,” I stammer. 

“And what did you  _ do _ at said party?” Dad asks, his anger rising.

“Um, well, there  _ was _ a guy- but we didn’t do anything, because now I hate him, and he’s horrible. So, don’t worry about this.”  _ Stupid fucking Solace. _

“You are  _ definitely _ grounded. Grounded, grounded, grounded. I can’t believe you snuck out to a party.”

“How long?”

“Just a week, since this is the first time. But you’re not going anywhere next Friday night, you can believe that.”

He’s being surprisingly lenient. I’m grounded during the school week, and it’s not like I’m doing anything, anyway. “Well, lesson learned.”

I finish my cereal and head upstairs. Will texts me yet again.

**Will:** Please just talk to me. Just once, and it doesn’t have to be long.

I bite my lip and look out the window. I briefly close my eyes, take a deep breath, and send a reply.

**Nico:** Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt to write the scene where Nico walks out on Will... also, sorry if I'm kinda awkward, writing smut isn't really my shtick.
> 
> ALSO: There are about 2000 words per chapter, so I split Will-Full Weekend into two parts.


	6. Will-Full Weekend, Part 2

Part Six

  
I begin to wonder if I made a mistake.

I told my parents I was off to the library to study.  _ There’s a test on Monday for AP Bio, and I need to study. _

I rub my eye and consider leaving Will at the cafe, alone. He’d deserve it, yes, but I’m not a heartless person like he is.

I walk into the cafe. Will is already there. He looks up and his whole expression brightens. I feel my heart hammering in my chest. His eyes are bright, his smile is lopsided and hopeful. I sit down across from him. “What do you want to say?”

Will’s face drops. “Right,” he says. I’m shocked to see his cheeks color slightly. I haven’t known him to blush. Usually I’m the one who gets flustered. “Well, I… please, just stay the whole story, okay? It’s bad, but I swear, I wasn’t…” He gestures helplessly. 

“I don’t have to do anything for you. Just say what you had to say,” I hiss angrily. But I know, I  _ know _ , I’m going to stay the whole time. Because some part of me desperately wants the explanation to be that he  _ does _ like me and he  _ does _ care about me.

“Okay… well, try not to hate me. So, the first three or so weeks of school, I mean, I noticed you.” I try not to flush at his words. “I saw you, and sometimes, I saw the way you looked at me, too. Then, I was skipping second period one day, and I overheard you talking to your friend, Hazel.”

I slump forward and bury my face in my hands. “Oh, my god.” The tips of my ears burn. 

“Yeah. Well, I had already decided that you were the next…” Again, Will gestures. “I admit it, okay? At first, it was just about the sex and moving on. That’s how it’s been for me for… years, really.”

“So I’m just a fuck?” I say coldly. His confession make my heart turn cold, like an icy fist has reached up and squeezed it so hard it burst.

“No!” Will shakes his head and puts his elbows on the table. “Okay, look. I kept flirting with you, you know, doing all the things I did with the other people, but then… something changed, and I can’t tell you when, but I can pinpoint when I realized it.”

“When?” I ask. I try for a bored voice, but instead, my throat is tight and I’m bristling with anticipation.

“A week ago, when you were sleeping in my bed. I-I realized then, that… that I wanted to…”

He breaks off and stares out the window. His fingers are drumming the tabletop and his feet are tapping. His cheeks are slightly pinker. He’s nervous.

“You wanted to what?” I meant to be abrasive, but my voice is soft.

“I w-wanted to k-kiss you,” Will stutters. Then I witness something amazing- Will’s whole face flushes bright pink. “I wasn’t thinking about sex anymore. I just wanted to kiss you.”

I clench my jaw and lower my eyes.  _ He’s messing with you. Don’t believe him. _ “So?”

Will looks saddened by my response. “So,” he continues softly, “I flirted with you the whole next week. Constantly. As sexually as possible. I wanted to make myself believe it was all about my dick, nothing else, didn’t care. I didn’t want to like you. But I did.”

“That doesn’t explain last night.”

Will nods and glances out the window again. “You’re right. Last night… I made the move because I knew you liked me, since I’d overheard you and Hazel. I kissed you, and you weren’t kissing back, and I was scared you didn’t like me anymore so you were just kinda sitting there. So I kept going, because I wanted you to like me so badly, I was willing to do anything.”

“You were gonna fuck me just so you could make me like you?”

“It wasn’t the way to go about it, I  _ know _ . I was slightly drunk, and I… I’m really into you, Nico. More than I’ve been into anyone, and… I’ve been in a lot of people, you know?” He chuckles half-heartedly to himself. I’m about to berate him- a sex joke? Now? Really?- but I see his eyes are a little brighter than usual. He’s fighting back a tear. “Please say something.”

“You’re into me?”

“A lot,” Will says. “But I get it if you aren’t into  _ me _ .”

I reach across the table and grab his hand. “I am, Will. A lot. Even though I don’t want to be. Even though I’ve tried so hard not to be. I am.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” I swallow and say, “Do you… Do you wanna get out of here?”

  
If at 10 o’clock this morning you told me I’d be sitting in the backseat of Will Solace’s car, making out with him, I’d laugh in your face. 

But here I was. I broke free when my phone vibrated. “Shit, it’s my dad.” He texted me asking where I was. Will’s lips go to my neck, and he pulls back.

“What the fuck is on your neck?”

“Oh, yeah. Makeup. You gave me a bigass hickey yesterday.”

Will wipes it with his sleeve. “I’ll try to go lower, then.” I thank the Lord his windows are tinted and that the parking garage is mostly abandoned. This time, it’s me who pulls off my shirt. Will straddles me, marking up my collar bone. I’m really breathy. 

Will pulls away. “You’re good with this, right? I’m not like, being too forward?”

“Y-you’re fine, just don’t stop!” Will goes back to kissing me, running his hands over my chest and abdomen. 

After a while of making out, Will leans against the car door and opens his arms. I fall next to him, completely blissed out. 

“I’m so inexperienced compared to you,” I whisper.

“Nico, I’m a total manwhore. Anyone’s inexperienced compared to me,” Will says bitterly. 

“I’ve never done anything with anyone, you know,” I say truthfully, and somewhat wistfully. “I think that was one of the main reasons I pulled away last night. I was scared.”

Will tightens his arms. “Y-you’re a virgin? Like, totally?”

“You kissing me last night was my first kiss,” I confirm.

Will exhales. “I’m sorry, Nico. I tried to do that with you and I wasn’t even thinking…” 

I can feel his heartbeat against my ear. I turn so I can listen more. “It’s okay, Will. I was just scared and suspicious.”

“Nico… do we have a thing?”

“A thing?”

“Like… not really dating, but we like each other… do we have a  _ thing _ ?”

“Will Solace, with a boyfriend instead of a boy toy?”

“Don’t make fun of me!” Will blushes and I laugh. “I don’t want to move you too fast in case you feel scared, or pressured again… I wouldn’t be able to stand that.”

“Please stop being afraid, Will. I’m not scared,” I whisper. I scoot back and realize I’m on his lap. My cheeks tint pink, and I kiss him as softly as I can. “Someday, I’m sure I’ll want to.”

I scoot again, twisting myself around in his lap when I notice something. I furrow my eyebrows, and after a moment of Will looking at me intently, I ask, “Are you… hard?”

Will looks embarrassed. “Um, a little bit, yeah… but don’t worry about it.” He’s wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. Someone is bound to see something.

“Are you sure?”

“My parents aren’t home until like, eight. I’ll be fine.” Will kisses me again. 

“Well, now I feel bad,” I mumble against his lips. 

Will moves his lips to my ears. “You could always help me out,” he whispers. Then he chuckles and pulls back like he didn’t say anything. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

“You prick,” I say shakily before kissing him. “You’re beautiful too, okay?”

“I know,” he laughs, shaking his golden curls. “But I’m definitely second best.” His hands rest on my waist. We kiss for a long time. It’s not heated or constantly changing like when we were making out. It’s a long, constant, beautiful kiss. Will leans his forehead against mine and he whispers, “I can drive you home, you know.”

“Please do,” I whisper back. “I’d like to spend as much time with you as possible.”


End file.
